Il Mafioso e il Fiore
by WolfessLizi
Summary: Maurice is a struggling inventor trying to provide for his only daughter. When he borrows money from the wrong people, their lives suddenly take a turn for the worse.


"Maurice!"

The pounding on the wooden door resounded throughout the tiny one-room apartment. Father and daughter huddled in the farthest corner, nearly holding their breath from the desire to remain silent.

"We know you're in there!"

The knocks slowly morphed into banging crescendos.

"Oh Lord, they're going to break down the door…" Maurice whispered aghast, holding the woman tightly.

The door crashed open with a cacophony of sound and splintered wood. Maurice jumped to his feet, pushing his daughter behind him in the hope that she would remain unscathed in the confrontation that was undoubtedly about to occur.

A tall man with a crooked smile approached the pair with his arms widespread; his bulkier companion leaned against the doorframe with indifference.

"Maurice! There ya are. I've been lookin' all ova' for ya." Yellowed decaying teeth peaked from behind cracked lips as the rancid man bellowed in false elation. "Now you, you've been a very bad boy, Maurice."

Maurice floundered slightly, his own chubby cheeks reddening with indignation and shame. He stuttered, trying to force the words from his own mutinous mouth when the man effectively cut him off.

"Now, don't you try an' deny anythin', Maurice. You know you borrowed money from ya Uncle Paulie to finance whatever stupid invention you were tryin'a sell 'im. Now, he ain't seen any invention, an' he's out a couple grand." The man paused a minute, looking down on the stout form of Maurice, quivering in his boots, to rub the back of a tense neck. "Ya know what that means don't ya?"

"N-No!" A horrified shout finally escaped from Maurice's shivering jowls as the two men approached him with sinister looks.

"Ya know Paulie don't like waitin', Maurice. So, ya gonna come quietly or do we gotta drag ya?"

The pale silhouette of the woman slowly emerged from behind Maurice. Long auburn waves cascaded down the white button-up shirt hugging a curvy form. Slacks led down long legs to dainty heels and green eyes shimmered with the beginning of tears.

The men froze when they saw the ethereal beauty of the uncomfortable figure clutching at her sides.

"Maurice, ya neva told us ya had a daughta…" A perverted gleam lite up the eyes of the rat-like man, and he smiled once more.

"I-It was never pertinent information!" Maurice stretched his tiny frame to exhibit every inch of his five-foot frame, trying his hardest to be brave for his only daughter.

"That's no way to treat fam'ly, Maurice." The man frowned, beginning to fiddle with the toothpick that permanently resided between two teeth as he looked down at oil-stained hands.

"Tommy." A gruff voice huffed from behind the lanky male, drawing attention to the enormous muscled figure of the second goon. "We ain't got time for that shit. Quit mopin' and get ya act togeta."

Tommy jumped, looking at his companion before glaring at Maurice. "Frankie's right, we gotta get goin', bud."

Maurice jumped backward, effectively cornering himself in an attempt to escape the hands of the larger man.

"Wait!" The girl spoke, a hand reaching out to the gathering of men. "Wait."

Tommy sighed, looking at the girl with clear annoyance on his features. "What?"

"Take me instead."

"Belle!" Maurice started, whimpering like a child when Tommy interrupted.

"Now, why would a pretty gal like yaself volunteer for somethin' like dat?"

"I-I love my father." Belle stated; her eyes were hard yet pleading. "Please, let me do this for him."

"Well…" Tommy began, but this time Frankie began to bellow.

"That's NOT what Paulie ordered, Tommy! Cut the bull and just grab the fella."

Belle shoved herself in front of her father, her arms wide in a protective gesture. Frankie growled, charging at the girl. His fist nearly collided with porcelain skin when Tommy grabbed at the giant's arm.

"Frankie, let's just grab 'em both, okay? Paulie can take care o' the situat'n."

"Whateva!" Frankie grabbed the pair, hoisting them into the air with minimal effort and stomping to the beat-up Chevy and throwing the pair into the trunk. The metal clanged shut with resounding finality.

"Belle, you did a very dumb thing." Maurice sputtered, clutching at his flesh and blood with desperation.

"I know, Papa, but I couldn't just let them take you…"

"Belle, you shouldn't have to pay for an old man's mistakes. I've lived my life, and you've only just started yours. You're 18 for goodness sake, how could you so absolutely stupid like throwing your entire life away. I can't protect you; I can't even protect myself…"

Belle smiled softly, stroking her father's hair in an attempt at comfort. "It isn't your fault, Papa. I'm the one who wanted to protect you, and I'm going to do my best to do exactly that."

Maurice's shoulders began to shake as he looked at his little beauty. She was so appropriately named. When he looked at her, he saw her mother who had long since passed. He sighed, tears streaming down his wrinkled face.

The car shuttered to life with a bang, and the two lurched forward.

"B-Belle," Maurice tried to begin but faltered, his voice cracking horrifically. "Belle, this probably won't end well for us."

"I know, Papa."

"Belle, you don't understand. I borrowed money from the Mafia and now I can't pay it back. We are sitting in the trunk of a car, going to God knows where… Belle, do you know what they do if you can't pay them back?"

Belle swallowed, looking at her father gravely for a moment before replying. "They usually kill you, Papa."

Maurice laughed dryly, closing his eyes in frustration.

"But," she continued, voice strong, "I already knew that. That's why I did what I did. I was trying to protect you, Papa, but I guess I failed, huh?"

Maurice looked at his daughter in resigned sorrow. "I love you too, Belle."

The pair sat in muted silence as they jolted around in the confined space. When the car jerked to a stop, their breathing quickened. The light that erupted from the opening of the lid blinded sensitive eyes, and they jumped at the sound of a voice.

"Get out, we're here."


End file.
